Robin's Speech
by minichurros123
Summary: The JL and YJ go to the memorial for 9/11 and Robin says a few words for the audience. Afterwards, he gets a little treat from Zatanna. a one-shot and takes place in season 1.


A/N: I don't own anything.

The Memorial.

Third Person's P.O.V.

The president asked the Justice League if they could come with their protégés for the memorial of the event of 9/11. Of course, they said yes and said it was an honor for them and their protégés to be able to come. School was off in every city because it was such a big thing, but nobody was cheering about it. Nobody was cheering on this day. Everybody was zeta tubing to the Hall of Justice, where the memorial would be held in front. M'gann and Conner didn't know what 9/11 was so Robin decided to explain.

"It happened back in 2001 on this day. Four passenger airplanes were taken over by terrorists. Two hit the Twin Towers in New York, and they collapsed two hours later, killing 2,810 people in the process. Another was taken over and hit the Pentagon, but they weren't sure how many people were killed. A soldier was actually there in front of the place that was crashed into. He could of shot down the plane, but he didn't. He wouldn't shoot down a passenger plane. Another was taken over in Pennsylvania and was turned around to Washington D.C. The passengers saw three men with knives heading for the cockpit. People in other places started calling the passengers and the passengers knew they were going to die, so they went to the cockpit and attacked the three men, risking their lives for others. The plane ended up crashing in a field near D.C. killing everybody. Now we hold this memorial every year to show we still care about them, that we won't forget them," Robin said.

All of the girls were crying a bit and the boys and Leaguers looked close to crying, even Batman was showing a little emotion. They finally all arrived and were standing at the back of the stage while the president spoke to the crowd.

"We all know why we have gathered here today, to celebrate the ones we have lost and the ones who have risked their lives to stop those men in the cockpit in Pennsylvania. Now, please, remove your hats and prepare for the pledge of allegiance," the president said.

They all said the pledge of allegiance.

"Now, do any of you heroes have anything to say for those people?" the president asked.

"I do," Robin said, stepping out of the line they were standing in.

Robin stepped up to the pedestal and up onto the stepping stool behind the podium, since the president was also a little short.

"Thank you all for coming here today to honor those people who died on this exact day ten years ago. I know Batman will probably get a little mad at me for saying this, but most of the heroes here, became heroes because they lost somebody close to them. Now heroes, step out of the line if you lost somebody close to you or almost lost someone and you became a hero so nobody else will have to live that life," Robin said.

Batman, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Rocket, Icon, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Superman, both Green Lanterns, and Zatanna stepped up.

"Now come out onto the stage if you lost somebody in the disaster, heavy on the 'dis'," Robin said and a girl who looked to be ten with honey blond hair in a ponytail, freckles on her face, and had big green eyes came onto the stage, followed by her mom, who looked exactly the opposite; dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and no freckles," What's your name?"

"Infinity. My Dad died in the disaster two days before I was born. Mom says I look like a mini him," the girl, now named Infinity, said," He was the one that suggested my name to Mom."

"Well Infinity, it was really brave of you to come up here. Everybody, let's give Infinity a round of applause," Robin said and everybody clapped and cheered for her while her and her mother walked off stage," Now everybody, remember, you don't have to dress up in spandex and have a secret identity to be a hero, the people on the plane in Pennsylvania showed that. Thank you for coming here today, using your own time."

Robin began walking away and everybody erupted into applause. The memorial ended and everybody was heading to Mt. Justice. Everybody was congratulating Robin and then Zatanna came up.

"That was really brave Boy Wonder," Zatanna said and kissed Robin on the cheek, making both blush while some of the Justice League members and YJ members coo at.


End file.
